I'm Not Done Yet, Freeza!
by Elf
Summary: This is how Vegeta should of turned Super Sayan if I was writing DBZ, in a battle with Freeza, protecting Bulma and lil' Trunks. Review, this is my first DBZ fic!


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the "Dragon Ball Z" characters used in this story. I'm only borrowing them for my own enjoyment.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_Vegeta is my favorite character, so there. This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic, so please be kind. Thanks, Elf. E-mail me at slaybrat@aye.net. Thanks to Lee and Katrina for the idea.   
  


_**Time Line: **_I'm screwing over the DBZ time line. Trunks hasn't come back in time. The Androids don't exist, and Freeza has not been back to Earth yet. Trunks has been born though, but Vegeta has not turned Super Sayan yet.   
  
  
  


_**I'm Not Done Yet, Freeza!**_   
  


The warm air parted through the young parents and child as they sat on the checkered blanket in the sunny clearing in the forest. The young mother was attractive, glowing with pride, soft, round features, huge blue eyes, shoulder length aqua hair, and with a figure still curvy but slender despite child birth. The laughing, cooing baby she held in her arms was wearing a black cap that covered all of his lavender hair except for a stray lock on his forehead, his blue eyes that matched his mother's twinkled in his cherubic face, his chubby little arms waved at his mother's face as she held him.   
  


The only thing shattering the family picture was the father. The mighty warrior dressed in a dark-blue body suit and a white set of armor despite the calm day had a scowl on his dark features. He was compact, but powerfully built, muscles rippling with each graceful movement, muscles brought on by years of hard training to be the best. He was Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayans, an all but dead race except for him and a naive young man named Goku, or Kakkarot to Vegeta.   
  


The woman's name was Bulma, and the chubby baby was called Trunks. Vegeta had no idea how his son became known as Trunks, but he didn't like it. Vegeta glared and grunted. He snapped, "Woman, what the hell do you think your doing?"   
  


Bulma clutched Trunks to her breast and snapped back, "Shut up Vegeta, or you'll make the baby cry." Trunks gurgled and held out his hands to Vegeta.   
  


Vegeta softened for a moment and said, "Give him here."   
  


"Be careful with him, he's not a warrior yet," Bulma warned as she handed the cooing baby to the Sayan prince.   
  


Vegeta studied the intense blue eyes that looked at him. Trunks had stopped giggling and squirming, he just was unmoving, watching his father. Vegeta remembered moments like this with his own father.   
  


The father that was killed by a vicious tyrant named Freeza. The same Freeza that held Vegeta with an iron fist, killing everything that Vegeta knew. Leaving Vegeta the last member of a dying race except for a pitiful warrior named Raditz and an idiot named Nappa.   
  


Vegeta wanted to make sure that Trunks didn't go through the same Hell that he did. Vegeta told the infant, "You will become a strong warrior one day. You and I will be an unstoppable force, even more powerful than Kakkarot and his brat."   
  


"You leave Goku and Gohan out of this. Geeze, Vegeta, what is your obsession with Goku anyway?" Bulma snapped, tossing her blue locks around her face.   
  


Vegeta stood up and snapped, "You have no idea woman! I am the Prince of all . . ."   
  


"Sayans, I know, Veggie. Just sit down and relax. You're too tense. You're here with your adorable son and beautiful girl friend. What more could a guy ask for?" Bulma asked cheerfully. She uncrossed her legs and stretched out, smiling at Vegeta all the while.   
  


Vegeta's temper rose, burning within him. He was careful not to raise his power level because he did not want to injure his son. His son with Royal Sayan blood running through his veins. The infant looked up at Vegeta with his guiltless blue eyes and reached a chubby little hand up to him.   
  


He snapped, "Not to be called 'Veggie'. I am the Prince of all Sayans, woman, I demand respect."   
  


Bulma tilted her head as she studied him. The sleeve of her T-shirt fell down a few inches, giving Vegeta a view of her perfect skin. Vegeta snarled, "Stop that!"   
  


"Stop what?" she asked innocently, letting the shirt fall a few more inches.   
  


"_**THAT!"**_ Vegeta shouted, pointed at her skin.   
  


She looked down and looked back up at him with a mischievous smile playing on her beautiful features. He wanted to throttle her within an inch of her life. She pushed the shirt back up with a devilish smile and replied, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."   
  


Vegeta hated himself as his cheeks began to burn bright red. He hated this sign of weakness that this woman brought out of him, this sign of caring. She made him care, and he hated that. He shouted, "Stop it woman! Just stop it!"   
  


Trunks began to wail. Vegeta grunted, "Deh?" He looked down at the squirming infant and tried to rock him, like he had seen Bulma do. Bulma reached out for Trunks but he backed away, saying, "No woman, I can care for my own son."   
  


He felt a flare of intense power burning at the back of his neck and back. He was instantly afraid. He could recognize that power from the depths of Hell and back, and it was stronger than it was before. He shoved Trunks in her arms.   
  


She, knowing him far too well, asked, "What is it, Vegeta?"   
  


Vegeta looked at her and snapped, "Take Trunks and run, woman. Don't ask why, just do it."   
  


'Vegeta?" she asked as she cradled Trunks close.   
  


The power became even more intense. Vegeta looked up to see a pod ship coming their way. He hissed, "Its Freeza." He turned to Bulma holding his son. He burned their image into his mind. He wasn't going to let Freeza get his hands on Trunks and do to him what he had done to Vegeta.   
  


"Oh my god," she murmured as she looked up at the shimmering form that was Freeza's ship. She placed her hand on his arm and said, "I'll go get Goku. He beat this bastard once, he can do it again."   
  


"_**NO!**_" Vegeta shouted, placing his hands on her shoulders, giving her a good shake. Bulma's eyes narrowed and her mouth scrunched up, signs that she was about to argue. He told her, "I have to beat him by my self, woman."   
  


"Vegeta, I won't let you do that. It's suicide!" she cried out, holding Trunks closer, stroking his head.   
  


Vegeta's blood ran cold in his veins. He felt the power rise in him, making his body glow with a blue aura as the rocks around him began to hover, a hot wind rising among the family. His black hair whipped back and forth as he waited. He shouted, "Go woman! Save yourself and our son!"   
  


"No, Vegeta, I can't leave you!" she shouted at him, reaching out toward him.   
  


"Damn it woman! Do as I say!" he shouted as he gathered his energy and threw a weak Ki blast at her feet.   
  


"You stubborn bastard!" she shouted as she began to run.   
  


Vegeta waited. The ship landed twenty feet away from him. He took off, the energy burning inside of him, wanting to be released. He flew toward the ship. He hovered around the door and waited.   
  


The door opened and white skin gleamed in the bright light of the sun. A white tail with metal implants whipped freely around the doll-like form which was Freeza. The alien had metal implants grafted all over his body which crackled with red energy. He smiled as he looked at Vegeta, the mechanical eye in his face glowing bright crimson as he said, "Vegeta, and I thought you were dead."   
  
  
  


Vegeta stood to his full height. He was afraid. This fiend had killed him once. Anger spiked through the Sayan's body and mind, charging him with power that blazed around his body in a blue aura.   
  


He had killed Vegeta once. He wasn't going to let Freeza do that again.   
  


He smiled and answered, "Yes, I am alive Freeza, which is more that I can say for you." Vegeta had already formed a strategy in his brilliant mind: he was going to defeat Freeza as quickly as he could and kill him.   
  


The energy flared around Vegeta, whipping his hair back with a hot wind, shattering the ground at his feet, making bits of rock and soil hover around him as his power increased around him with the force of a nuclear bomb. He stood there, shouting wordlessly as his energy spiked.   
  


He flew up and pointed his hand at Freeza. He shouted, "You will not beat me again." He let loose at Freeza, the energy finally finding its outlet. Freeza stood there, a smile on his doll-like features, not moving.   
  


Vegeta was insulted when the blast hit, the smoke cleared, and Freeza stood there, almost unscathed. "Deh? Dammit!" he shouted as Freeza chuckled, dusting himself off. Freeza didn't move.   
  


"Die, you bastard!" Vegeta shouted as his power faired around him. He pointed his hands and let loose at Freeza again, repeatedly. The energy rushed through his skin like a warm breeze, tingling everything it touched in its wake. He felt it taking his toll on his body, but he chose to ignore it. He flew, getting different angles as he blasted Freeza.   
  


He stopped as he felt his body needing to recharge. He hovered, breathing hard, sweat trickling down his brow, making his hair damp. He looked down. Freeza dusted himself off and smiled. He carefully hovered to Vegeta, that wicked smile on his features.   
  


He said, "Vegeta, Vegeta. Still weak, aren't you, my boy?"   
  


Vegeta growled in anger. _How dare the bastard, _he thought as he looked at the doll-like cyborg.   
  


Freeza went on, "I'm going to destroy this world and everything on it. I leave you for last so Goku can see the last of his race dying in front of him before I killed him."   
  


Vegeta shouted in rage. His body faired up, glowing and humming with that electric blue energy again. It moved around him like a living force, caressing his body as he felt it raise higher around him. He kept shouting as it raised higher, his eyes turning white with the effort.   
  


He flew at Freeza. His fist contacted with the alien's nose. Freeza wasn't even knocked back. He reached up and grabbed Vegeta's arm.   
  
  
  


"What?" Vegeta stuttered in disbelief as Freeza held him.   
  


The alien's body started to cackle with red energy. He was even more powerful than last time with the cybernetic implants. Freeza laughed as he started to crush Vegeta's arm. "You poor, misguided fool. Why did you ever betray me?" Freeza laughed as the muscles in Vegeta's arm started to give away, his bones starting to crack.   
  


Vegeta growled. He tried to throw a punch with his other arm. Freeza smiled and dodged it. He let go of the Sayan and whipped around with his tail. The whip-like appendage caught Vegeta across the chin, sending the Sayan reeling.   
  


****** 

Trunks started to wail. Bulma clutched the baby to her breast and stopped. She was breathing hard as she rocked the baby. She asked, "What is it, Little Trunks?" Trunks wailed harder, kicking wildly.   
  


Bulma turned around and gasped, "Oh my gosh." The sky was alight with power. She could bearly make out two blurs trading blows. Then one of the fighters started to crash to the ground. Trunks started to squirm harder, wailing louder.   
  


"Vegeta," she murmured, praying that he would be kept safe.   
  


****** 

Vegeta spit out blood as he managed from crashing. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, breathing hard. His whole body was screaming in pain, begging for him to stop this madness. Vegeta wasn't about to be defeated again.   
  


He could still sense Trunks and Bulma near by. He had to protect them. He wasn't about to let Freeza get his hands on them. He wasn't about to allow Trunks to live the sort of life that he did. He shouted, "No Freeza!" He flew up at the doll-like alien, plowing into him.   
  


Freeza was knocked back. He looked at Vegeta and said, "You're afraid for something, aren't you, little Prince?"   
  


"I will kill you, bastard. I fear nothing, bitch," Vegeta shouted at him, breathing hard. Freeza's eyes blazed crimson for a moment at the insult. Vegeta laughed and said, "Yes, thats all you are, a little bitch. You were beaten by a Sayan. A . . . what did you call us?" He thought for a moment, smiling all the while. He finished, "Yes, a dirty monkey. You were beaten by a dirty monkey. You were afraid of us all the time, Freeza. Admit it."   
  


"You arrogant little bastard! You are nothing to me!" Freeza shouted, rushing at him.   
  


Vegeta tried to block him, but he was too fast. Freeza's fist connected with Vegeta's gut. He chocked as the wind was knocked out of him, spittle flying from his lips as he gasped for air as his guts constricted. Freeza took the moment and started to beat him some more, throwing a round of kicks and punches to the injured Sayan's body.   
  


Vegeta felt each one. He felt his consciousness slipping. Freeza grabbed him with his tail, it wrapping around his neck. Vegeta remembered how it had crushed the life out of him the last time he had fought Freeza.   
  


It started to constrict around his neck. He choked for air. He sent a nervous glance to where he had left Bulma and his son. _Bulma, get out of here, now, woman! _Vegeta thought as the tail constricted around his neck.   
  


Freeza looked in the same direction. The tail let up part of its grip. Freeza asked, "What are you looking at, my friend?"   
  


"Fuck you," Vegeta choked. He wasn't about to let this bastard have Trunks. No way in hell. Besides, if he died, he could always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. He fleetingly wished that they could have wished for immortality back on Namick. Those idiots.   
  


Freeza's tail started to constrict around Vegeta's neck again. Vegeta grunted in pain as he started to choke. Freeza punched Vegeta in his broken ribs, making the Sayan cry out in pain. He shouted, "Trunks!"   
  


"Who?" Freeza asked, his tone quissical. Vegeta's vision was blurred. Blood dripped into his eyes as he tried to focus on Freeza.   
  


He answered, "None of your damn business, you bastard."   
  


Freeza slapped him and started to fly, holding Vegeta around his neck. Vegeta choked as Freeza flew with him in his grasp.   
  


****** 

Bulma felt like something was chasing her. She cradled the wailing Trunks closer to her, telling him, "I won't let anything happen to you, Trunks. I promise."   
  


She heard something landing and a very familar groan. She spun around to see Vegeta sprawled on is back on the ground. His black hair was matted with blood, his eyes were closed, and his chest shakily rose and fell with each painful breath.   
  


"Vegeta!" she shouted as she ran to his side. She knelt beside his fallen form and reached out to lightly touch him. She sat Trunks down beside her as she cradled Vegeta in her arms.   
  


One eye opened as he moaned, "Woman, get the infant and run."   
  


"Not without you, come on," Bulma told him, beginning to stand up. She picked up Trunks with her other arm, holding both Sayans close to her.   
  
  
  


"Freeza," Vegeta murmured as he looked at her with his good eye.   
  


"What?" Bulma asked as she looked at him. Freeza had died with Namick. She was sure of that.   
  


"Stubborn woman, run," Vegeta snorted, smiling painfully.   
  


Bulma started walking, carrying Trunks and supporting Vegeta. She snapped, "Well, you're pretty strong-willed yourself, Vegeta. You're hurt and I'm gonna get you out of here. Last time you fought Freeza you died. This time, I'm not gonna let you die." She wasn't going to let Vegeta get hurt any worse. Even if she had to fight Freeza herself, she wasn't going to let him get his hands on Vegeta or her son. Exspecaly Trunks.   
  


"Well, well, what do we have here?" a femine male voice asked as she looked up. An alien with a doll-like face, white skin, purplish-red eyes, a long tail and cybernetic implants landed in front of her.   
  


"Freeza," she whispered as she looked at the alien who had wiped out the Sayan race and destroyed Namick.   
  


"Get away from them!" Vegeta shouted, sparking back to life. He stumbled away from Bluma. She gasped as she watched him began to glow a faint blue, felt a weak rush of power lap at her skin. Trunks fell silent and turned to watch.   
  


"Your son and woman?" Freeza asked, a smile playing on his red lips.   
  


Bulma backed away, holding Trunks protectively. She wasn't about to let him hurt Trunks. No way, no how. She snapped, "Get out of here, you freak."   
  


"Do you have any idea who I am, young lady?" Freeza asked her.   
  


She cradled Trunks' warm body next to hers. She answered, her head held high, "Yeah, some freak with too much make-up on."   
  


"WHAT?" Freeza exclaimed as he looked at them.   
  


Bulma grinned in a way she knew pissed off Vegeta and would probably piss off Freeza as well. She went on, "Yeah, some fag who wears too much make-up and likes other men. Well, buddy, Vegeta's mine."   
  


Freeza sputtered, "You, you, you, dirty Earth woman!"   
  


"Oh, that's really creative," Bulma snapped at him. She went on, "You know, maybe you should just leave, because when Goku finds out you're here, he's gonna kick your pasty ass."   
  
  
  


"You stupid woman! I will kill you!" His body started to glow with an intense, red light as he stood there.   
  


"NO!" Vegeta yelled as he plowed into Freeza, disrupting his blast. Bulma skittered away with Trunks wailing in her arms.   
  


Freeza shouted, "I grow weary of you, Vegeta. I'll kill you and raise your son to be my slave."   
  


Bulma clutched Trunks to her chest and watched fearfully.   
  


****** 

Vegeta was tossed against a tree, blood tricked into his eyes as he felt something pop in his back. He groaned and watched helplessly as the monster advanced to his woman and son. He tried to raise himself on his hands, trying to get them away so he could fight Freeza.   
  


Bulma started to run. Freeza slung his tail at her, catching her under her knees, causing her to fall down. Vegeta watched helplessly as she stumbled, protecting Trunks, twisting her ankle as she cried out and fell. Freeza hovered over to her and smiled.   
  


"Give me the child, Miss, and you won't get hurt," he gently reasoned.   
  


Bulma looked up at him, her blue eyes flashing. She held Trunks to her protectively. She hissed, "Over my dead body, ass hole!"   
  


Vegeta watched helplessly as Trunks began to cry out. Freeza hovered over and picked Bulma up. She shouted repeatedly, "Let me go!" She hit Freeza with her hands uselessly. He took Trunks from her.   
  


"No," Vegeta moaned as he began to get up. "No!" he shouted as he managed to stand. His whole being screamed in pain as he rose up and forced himself to look at Freeza.   
  


Freeza smiled as he dangled the baby in front of him. Trunks continued to wail. Freeza said, "He's a lovely boy, Vegeta. I bet he'll make a better servant than you did. Pity. I have to kill you know. It saddens me to do so, Little Prince."   
  


Vegeta remembered his own father, his own life with Freeza. Bulma was shouting at him, demanding that bastard give her baby back to her. She rushed at Freeza. Freeza just back handed her, sending her flying.   
  


Trunks was wailing even louder, thrashing wildly in Freeza's arms.   
  


Vegeta's good eye narrowed as he watched this. Anger filled his entire being as he watched Freeza. He wanted to rend Freeza from this universe till there was nothing left, not even to be wished back by the Dragon Balls. He focused on this hate and anger as it over came him.   
  
  
  


Then, he felt the power.   
  


The earth shook underneath his feet. His body started to hum with a warm, strange newness, every wound repairing itself as he stood there. He felt the energy wash over him in huge waves, engulfing the core of his very being. He shouted, "Freeza! Dammit, look at me!"   
  


Then, the power filled him, sending him to this high place, changing him. The already strong body became more powerful and muscular in its build, the raven hair rippled as it turned into a bright gold. The black, fathomless eyes wavered as they changed a bright, brilliant, glowing aqua. His body hummed with a golden glow.   
  


He had done it.   
  


He was a Super Sayan.   
  


He laughed and said, "I'm not done yet, Freeza!"   
  


Freeza watched, stunned. Bulma's already huge eyes took up most of her face as she whispered, "Vegeta."   
  


Freeza backed away, his eyes filled with fear. He said, "Those eyes, that hair . . . Those eyes."   
  


Vegeta laughed, flexing his fingers, enjoying the flow of power within him. He felt godlike as he stood there, humming with immeasurable energy. He threw back his head and laughed harder. He shouted, "The Sleeper has Awakened! I am a Super Sayan! Yes!"   
  


Freeza stuttered, "No, it can't be!"   
  


Vegeta turned to face him, enjoying the wash of power all over him. He said, "Oh, yes it is Freeza. I am a Super Sayan, and I will kill you. You see, I'm not weak like Kakkarot. I will kill you and enjoy every minute of it."   
  


"No you won't!" Freeza shouted, his body starting to glow red. He held out his hand and Vegeta felt the pathetic power rise within him. He stood there, calmly laughing as Freeza shot at him. The energy harmlessly blasted off of him.   
  


Vegeta looked at Freeza from the flying debree and asked, "Is that all you have? Because it's my turn you bastard!" Freeza flew up into the sky, his eyes wide with fear.   
  


"Coward!" Vegeta laughed as he flew up after the alien. He felt the power lick at him and he enjoyed it. He laughed as he caught up with Freeza.   
  


Freeza shouted, "I won't let a damn monkey defeat me!"   
  


Vegeta leered, "I am the Prince of all those 'damn monkeys'. You destroyed my home, slaughtered my people, killed my father, killed me, but you threatened my family. My woman and my son. I will kill you and I'll enjoy it."   
  


Vegeta smiled as he felt the energy wash over him. He laughed as the sky began to hum around him. He felt it building with incredible force. Then he let loose. Freeza screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  


Vegeta wasn't even breathing hard when Freeza disintegrated. He smirked, saying, "I told you I was a Super Sayan. I am the Prince of all Sayans once again!"   
  


"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice brought him back to reality. He flew back down to the forest floor, where she was cradling Trunks in her arms.   
  


He sighed as he released the power, his hair turning its original ebony and his eyes becoming fathomless black once more. She rushed over to him, holding him close. Vegeta actually smiled at her as he allowed himself to be held.   
  


He took Trunks from her, and the baby laughed and cooed. He studied the blue eyes that looked at him. He told his son, "I wasn't about to let that monster do to you what he did to me." He looked over at Bulma, who was gingerly putting weight on her bad ankle.   
  


He asked, "Woman, are you all right?"   
  


She smiled and kissed him. Vegeta grunted, but he let Bulma lean on him as they walked back to the Capsule shuttle.   
  


_**The End!**_   
  


So, I know that was a little OOC, but what did you think? This is what I thought should happen when Vegeta went Super Sayan after I saw Baby Trunks. Besides, I wanna know how Bulma and Vegeta became a couple. Please Review! Oh, this is my first DBZ story, so tips would be helpful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
